A Marvelous and Wonderful relationship
by WonderDildo
Summary: Their relationship is odd and should never be known by other people, but, man, does it feel good to be so close to each other.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I hear is the scream of an alarm clock, the first thing I see is rays of morning sunlight through bleary eyes, watching as one of the arms that were wrapped lovingly around me reached up to the nightstand to turn off the noise.

"Good morning, Peter." She mumbles into the back of my head, leaving light kisses. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," I answer her as I dig myself deeper into her warmth. I feel her sit up behind me and look up to see beautiful blue eyes leaning down closer to me as silky black hair curtains around us.

"I'm sorry Lovebug, but it's time to get up, the world needs us." She tells me before she presses her lips against mine. I lean up into it as we wrap our arms around each other.

"They can go a bit longer without us," I say when we separate for air. She rolls on top of me and reaches down to gently grab my organic web shooter before leading it to her entrance. Diana smiles down at me before slowly lowering herself.

We both moan and groan as she slides down, not stopping until our hips meet. She leans down and we put our arms around each other.

"Just let me take care of you." She breathes into my ear as her hips slowly and gently start to move. All I do is clench my eyes shut in pleasure and enjoy all she throws at me.

After a time that was all too short, yet so very long, I fell my finish drawing closer.

"I love you." I purr into her shoulder.

"And I love you as well." She says between trailing kisses up my neck before we look each other in the eye again.

"I'm about too. . ." She blocks my words with a kiss as my hips buck up into her, my release, well, releasing inside.

"Are you ready to face the day now, Peter?" She asks as we both sit and pant for a few minutes.

"Maybe after a few more time, yeah," I tell her, to which she laughs and kisses me on the forehead before rolling off the bead and heading for the bathroom door.

"What are you waiting for?" She questioned me over her shoulder. "We can do it some more in the shower." Without needing to be coaxed further, I leap out of the bead and bound after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner with Diana is always a nice time when we can do it. It's harder to do than we wished for, even after I became her pseudo-sidekick since between her work with the Thunderbolts and my never-ending crusade to keep new york safe we're kept very busy. And that's just the hero work, don't even get me started on our lives outside of the cape!

But none of that is a worry right now. The only thing to worry about now, if you can even call it a worry, is to keep dancing with Diana in her kitchen, stepping to the soft sway of the music wafting through the walls of her apartment and just holding each other close while we wait for the meatloaf in the oven to finish. Just like always, her every movement comes naturally and I'm just an uncoordinated mess. But that's about par for the course as far as white boy dancing goes.

We're sitting on the couch in pajamas with our legs tangled together under a blanket, some uninteresting and unimaginative crime drama playing on the TV, all of the cliche lines overshadowed by the sounds of her laughter.

"And after they were done going on about the 'power of stilt and kite together' or whatever, DD had to beat them up by himself cause Me and Johnny were in too much pain from laughter to be of any real help." I finish the story, stuffing more food in my mouth.

"By Zeus, those two are fools alone. Teamed up, they must be the dream team of Wonder Land!" Diana covers her mouth while a few tears escape from her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I can see a new sinister six forming!" I start with a wave of my hands." Stilt-man, the Condiment King, Clock King, Captain Boomerang and the Polka-Dot man, all being lead by Batroc the Leaper, of course." The beautiful woman lets out another snicker before saying.

"This sounds more like plans to start the next Dark Thunderbolts." We both laugh a bit longer before quieting down to a comfortable silence. "What garbage is this?" She asks while reaching for the remote.

"Hard to notice something this bad when you're around," I tell her, getting a smile in return. She flips through channels, finding a whole lot of nothing before landing on MTV.

"Why do they still call themselves a music channel if all they show is reality shows?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, but if you're looking for a good music video, maybe those ERB guys would have you." I chuckle. She turns off the TV and stands, her nightgown showing more leg when she stretches her arms above her head.

"I don't know about that, but I do think it's time for us to go perform a duet." She expressed before picking me up from the couch and heading for the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Fear. That's all I feel as my spider-sense blares in the back of my skull while the thunderous eyes of the King of Olympus bore into my soul, measuring my worth and finding me sorely lacking.

"You? You are the one who has gained my daughter's love?" Zeus' booming voice questioned.

"I. . ."

"You are the one who believes himself worthy of laying with a god?" The thunder god's voice rising even more.

"But she. . ."

"You are not worthy!" He rumbled as he summoned a bolt of lightning in his hand, the sky overhead darkening.

"I thought that was thor's line?" I shouted in fear, running for my life in the direction of the Themyscira embassy. Oh, I hope Diana's not out for lunch.


End file.
